User talk:Nafisa.t13/Archive 2
Just go to your talk page, and in the URL add "/Archive 1", click add topic, and copy and paste the contents of your talk page there. and my time zone is -7 [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 23:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And what exacataly happened with Rimo13? or is that private and none of my buisness? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 00:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I created your template for you it's [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 00:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the only times we can really talk is in the early morning and night[http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 03:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry, you're not cluttering my talk page. I like getting messages! And the math competition thingy, I wasn't really the best in the world, I didn't even make the top 25%, so I didn't get to go to state. sadness [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] can I eat first? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 17:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm here [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 17:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Woah, I am so framing that and nailing it to my wall. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 04:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) yeppers. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 06:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about your spelling bee. but it's great to be and optimist!!!!!!!!!!!! Yays [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 04:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nafisa. My friend Ohiogal07 said that you were a great person and recommended that we should be friends. Would you like to? Also, my friend ColeHilton asked you to become friends and was not replied to. He asked me to ask you if you would like to be friends with him also. Thanks. Never again, Lebron James (talk •contribs) 14:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Good Job on your spelling bee. Don't worry that you missed the third round, you were one of the best. Next time you'll be the best of the best. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 00:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 16:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) hi tabs!! i like your avatar..hahahShinesiaton (talk •contribs) 13:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Get back on the chat! :) Hermione Chase~Octavian's #1 Fan. 14:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Hermiome Chase question? what question? [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superandombro SuPeRaNdOmBrO][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superandombro ~CAUTION: I AM THROWING CANS AT YOUR FACE!] 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nafisa, I would, but now that I am an admin, I really need to help the wiki. Hermione Chase~Octavian's #1 Fan. 23:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Hermione Chase I'll check it out :D Andraaw (talk •contribs) 13:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Whats it about [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maimer1882 Maimer1882][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maimer1882 ~Defend This House...I will] 18:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how are you? It's been a while. I'd love to join the Wiki you've been working, but I'm super busy right now studying for exams. [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 06:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry we didn't get to talk. I was at school and the bell rang. It was first period. Anyway, irrelevant but today is my 18th birthday! YAY! [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 12:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm so excited. It's really weird thinking of myself as an adult!!! And I get to vote in May. Gosh, this is too much! All some of my friends thought about was that now I can legally drink. Yeah, I've never had a drop of alcohol in my life, so now I can finally be an alcoholic. If they see me staggering in the halls, they'll now what happened.. lol. XD [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 11:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) As-Salamu-Alaykum, Hey i saw that your Muslim and Desi and so am i i think thats really cool. Reply on my Talk Page, HannaValdez (talk •contribs) 04:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, curiosity killed the cat. Thank god I'm really not that curious, huh? Anyway, I hope you keep thinking that way when you reach my age. I'm proud! [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mary! Mary P.][http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mary! ~Message me here] 06:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC)